


Fear and Comfort

by Bowtiez



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Comforting Diego, Domestic Fluff, Drugs, Drunk Dancing, Drunken Flirting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fist Fights, Fluff and Angst, Good Brother Ben Hargreeves, Good Brother Diego Hargreeves, Happy Ending, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves Needs Help, Klaus Hargreeves-centric, No Incest, Platonic Cuddling, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Rave, Sad, Scared Klaus Hargreeves, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 16:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18102137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowtiez/pseuds/Bowtiez
Summary: “Okay. Okay... Klaus, just. Just come in, okay? Come in.” Diego pleaded, stepping back and making sure his brother had the room he clearly needed to enter the apartment. A harsh cry shook Klaus' already trembling frame, making Diego’s heart clench at the sight of his brother.A night at the club doesn't end so good, leaving Klaus to seek comfort in one of his favorite brothers.





	Fear and Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Another little thing I thought of. Very angsty, but I think it's rather cute as well. Klaus, Five, Diego and Ben are my favorite characters so I tried to include them all (I failed, no Five) 
> 
> Features Protective!Diego and some brotherly comforting because I think it's adorable :)

Klaus had always lived his life in fear. Always fear. There was so much around that was scary. The world was scary- but the after world? Now that was terrifying. 

He’d been stuck with the worst imaginable power (to him at least). What was the point of even seeing dead people? It was useless. It didn’t help him on missions, and do you know how fucking creepy it is to see random deceased people standing by your bed at night? It’s terrifying- unknown strangers blinking at you with sad dead eyes- gory, gaping wounds on display and unpleasant cries that certainly (probably) weren’t coming from Klaus. 

Klaus had watched as his siblings worked with their powers. He watched patiently, ducking out of the picture as often as he could. 

He had tried, tried really hard to improve his powers. It was hard. Hard trying to better something you absolutely despised. Working to make something that terrified you easier to achieve. He simply couldn’t win. 

When he didn’t work well enough, Dad would lock him away with the ghosts—but when he did work well, he didn’t sleep for weeks on end because they were horrifying. They clung to him. Talked to him. Screamed at him. Cried to him. Begged for help. He’d only been a child. He couldn’t help them. 

They went non-stop. Always, twenty-four-seven. Someone was always with him. Someone beside him as he ate his meals. Someone watching him sleep by his bedside. Someone three feet behind him as he walked down the hallway. 

They were always there. Scary faces. Terribly gory injuries and wounds. They’d appear how they died. For as far back as he could remember, they’d always been there. 

Just about twenty-one years of bullshit superpowers. Twenty years of being afraid to shut his eyes, and a solid seven years of getting so high they blinked out of existence (for a couple hours at least). 

“Klaus, hey. Wake up.” 

“Ben, I’m sleeping. Lay with me. Let’s cuddle.” 

“Get up, you asshole,” Ben huffed. When Klaus opened his eyes, he grinned at being alone in his bedroom. No one was around. Not a single roaming ghost- well ones he was afraid of, at least. 

As it turned out, his powers didn’t work too great when he was intoxicated. He’d discovered this amazing little tidbit in his late preteen years after he’d nabbed a bottle of vodka from Dad’s alcohol cabinet. 

With more experimenting, Klaus would learn what repelled unwanted entities best. Alcohol would work, but drugs worked way better. A couple shots of good hard liquor was usually the backup plan. 

A dull pain thrummed through Klaus’ head as he started coming down from his high, so he simply reached across his nightstand and popped another Ecstasy pill into his mouth, swallowing it dry before curling back into his pillow. 

“Dude,” Ben groaned. Ben was perched on the desk, his legs pulled up to his chest. Klaus didn’t know what was up with Ben. The drugs made every entity disappear—except Ben for some reason? He didn’t dwell on it. Ben was pretty cool. It was nice to constantly have his brother with him. 

A dead brother’s ghost was better than being alone. And Ben hadn’t changed much through the afterlife. He was still just sassy, sometimes an asshole, Ben. 

“Come on, get up.” 

“Ugh, Ben. What do you want? I’m trying to sleeppp.” 

“It’s seven PM. You've literally been asleep all day.” Ben reminded, boredom coating his voice. 

“I didn’t go to bed until four AM,” Klaus defended, propping himself up on his elbows to look at his brother. “No one said you have to hang around me, Brother.” 

“Whatever,” Ben scoffed, tucking his legs in tighter and resting his cheek against his knee. 

Klaus knew this whole ‘being dead’ thing was difficult for Ben. He also knew Ben generally gravitated towards him since Klaus could see and converse with him. Klaus sighed heavily, lifting himself from the bed and pulling on the leather pants he’d stripped out of in the early hours of the morning back on. 

“Let’s hit the Rave,” Klaus nodded towards his brother, pulling on his fur coat. Klaus lit a joint as he walked out of his room, Ben trailing behind him. 

By the time they reached the front entrance, Klaus had finished the joint, scuffing it out on the cement stairs outside the doors. There were times that Klaus wished he could drive, but then he remembered how fucking high he was and laughed at himself as he stumbled down the sidewalk. The usual Rave Klaus attended was only a mile or two away. It was easy enough to walk it- and he had the time, considering it was nearing eight PM and the good stuff didn’t actually start until after twelve. 

As it turned out, the usual Rave was closed. _Unbelievable_. 

“Can you believe it?” Klaus scoffed in irritation. “Closed? Shit, that’s so stupid.” Klaus huffed, tilting his head to rest against his shoulder and shooting his brother a sideways look. 

“There’s police tape inside,” Ben blinked, sneaking a glance through the door window of their usual club. “They probably got busted for drugs or something- assault maybe?” 

“I don’t care, I just want to dance and get fucking wasted,” Klaus pouted. He caught a glance at a man sitting in a car across the street, giving him a weirded out look. “Why do these things always happen to be, Benny?” Klaus sighed, turning away from the man and staring at his brother. 

“There’s another Rave a couple blocks down. Let’s just head there.” Ben suggested. 

“Well, I mean that’s better than nothing.” Klaus scoffed, a pout following his irritation as he followed after Ben. Ben had always been a good brother. He was good company, and deep down, Klaus was happy he still got to connect with Ben in a way no one else could. 

The two walked themselves into the club. Despite being underage, Klaus looked the part of a Rave attender, so he was never questioned. With the flamboyant way he dressed and acted, as well as the way he’d flirt with anyone- he got passed through rather quickly. 

He knew a couple people around, well kind of knew them. There was no doubt that they were from the regular Rave, simply looking for a hit and a good time anywhere they could find it. Klaus was no exception. 

Ben watched his brother. Klaus’ life choices made him kind of sad. His brother was a great guy, completely emotionally wrecked by the weight of the powers he’d been cursed with. Ben chewed his bottom lip as he watched Klaus snort a line of cocaine off the counter. 

Klaus thoroughly enjoyed his time at the Rave. Everyone was so nice. They all danced together and some grinding happened. He couldn’t complain. Someone gave him some pills, and Klaus threw a couple in his mouth, swallowing effortlessly. After his third drink he could no longer locate Ben, but that was fine. 

It was loud, sweaty and awesome. Just as good at the Rave he usually went too. People were doing 'lick, sip, suck’ tequila shots off each other's bodies, and the dance floor was packed. The spotlights lit up the roof, flashing neon lights around the room. 

Klaus found himself dancing with quite a few men, all grinding on him, wrapping around him and kissing his neck (he’d stripped his fur jacket off at some point?). He shot back a fifth shot of vodka before everything went white- 

\----- 

When Klaus woke up, he was on the bathroom floor. His knuckles were bleeding and shouts filled his ears. A man was stood over Klaus, blood oozing from a bullet hole in his neck. Klaus slid backwards, gasping in a pained breath as more figures filled his vision. 

They were back. He was sobering up. No, no, no. He cried out as one stepped closer, barking words that couldn’t possibly be English at him. Klaus gripped his hair, fingers coming back darkened with stale blood. 

“Ben?” Klaus cried out. Where was Ben? He’d been there with him. Ben had arrived at the Rave with him. He was usually there when Klaus was coming out of the drugs. Where was he? The ghosts in the room moved closer, each speaking. The rush of words jumbled together in Klaus’ brain as he attempted to stand. 

He couldn’t remember anything. How’d he get to the bathroom? What had he done to his knuckles? Was his head _bleeding_? What had he taken? That definitely wasn't any of the drugs he’d been offered at the other Rave. Klaus’ body ached and his head throbbed. 

Klaus shut his eyes as he ran through the crowd of deceased. He sobbed loudly as he made his way out of the club. It was early. Really early. The Club was closed, and vacant of any _living_ person. 

How the fuck did they not notice him passed out in the bathroom? They actually just closed the Club down with him still inside. Klaus didn’t bother grabbing a drink- they were right behind him and the only thing he could think of was getting away. 

The streets were chilly, and he didn’t have his fur coat. Tear fell from his cheeks as he rushed out the door- an alarm system blaring after him as he darted down the street. 

There weren’t many places he could go. If he went home, Dad would rip him a new one, and he’d surely cry because he just- he _couldn’t_ \- couldn’t handle that right now. He thought about trying to calm himself in the park, or at that place where they used to get doughnuts together, but he couldn’t. He was too vulnerable for that. 

He just wanted to cry and have someone tell him it was alright. Klaus had been doing this for years and only one other time had this happened. Ben had been around last time. Ben had talked him down and supplied all the comfort a spirit could. But Ben _wasn’t here_. Klaus was alone. 

So, Klaus wondered. For probably an hour. At least an hour. His breath fogged his vision in front of him. He saw sad beings standing around, but simply stormed past when they’d approach or try to initiate conversation. 

Finally, _finally_ \- he stumbled up the familiar walkway leading to Diego’s apartment building. He wasn’t sure if Diego was home, but he needed someone. Anything. Any comfort he could get. 

Klaus rapped his knuckles against the door, a smear of dried blood remaining when he pulled back. Tears trailed his cheeks and he stuttered over quick breaths. Diego wasn’t home. _Goddamn it_ , Klaus let out a broken cry- seconds later, the door opened. 

“Klaus?” Diego tilted his head, a look of utter surprise on his face. He rarely saw his siblings. They’d all gone their separate ways. He kept tabs of course, but never bothered reaching out. 

“God, what the hell happened to you?” Diego’s eyebrows furrowed as he took his brother’s appearance in. Klaus looked awful. He had dark circles under his eyes, and was sporting a fresh bruise that ran along the left side of his jaw. There was dried blood on his forehead, as well as coating his knuckles. 

Diego reached a hand out to grab his brother by the shoulder and pull him into the apartment to treat his wounds. 

Up until now, Klaus had remained quiet. It wasn’t until he saw a hand coming towards him, did he stumble backwards and let out a scared cry. 

Memories flashed back of him being attacked in the bathroom. Everyone clearly wasted, but the men could throw punches. Klaus had tried to fight back, but he wasn’t strong enough (nor sober enough) to land any decent hits. They hadn’t stopped until he fell to the floor, too out of it to get back up. His wounds throbbed as he thought back to each hit they landed. 

In that moment, everything Klaus had been trying so hard to build back up came crumbling down. His night at the Club, the years of torture, _loosing Ben_ last night- it all surfaced. 

“No! Don’t- Don’t touch me!” Klaus sobbed, flinching away from Diego’s desperate touch. Diego stood helplessly as he watched his brother break down in front of him. 

“Okay. Okay... Klaus, just. Just come in, okay? Come in.” Diego pleaded, stepping back and making sure his brother had the room he clearly needed to enter the apartment. Klaus pulled his bloodied hands to his chest as he slowly entered the apartment. A harsh cry shook his already trembling frame, making Diego’s heart clench at the sight of his brother. Klaus’ eyes moved hastily around the room; scrunching shut as he caught the glance of a ghost across the room. 

“I’m not going to hurt you,” Diego whispered, reaching a calm hand towards his brother, who was stood firmly in front of the door. 

When he received nothing but an unsure glance from his frightened brother, Diego carefully took his hand. Their eyes met, Klaus shifting anxiously on his feet, and Diego attempting to steady his heart rate. “Listen to me. You’re safe here, Klaus. I’m not going to hurt you. They aren’t going to get you here.” Diego explained, his voice soft and steady as if talking to a spooked animal, “I’m here for you. You’re my brother, and I’ll always protect you. Trust me, I won’t let anyone hurt you.” 

Diego had expected Klaus to yank his hand away in his panic. Klaus was terrified, completely spooked. Diego knew words wouldn’t help- but to his surprise, Klaus relax slightly, tears filling his eyes as he took an unsteady but moderately deep breath. 

“D-Diego, I...” 

“It’s okay, Klaus,” Diego sighed, a small smile curling on his lips as he pulled his brother into his arms. Klaus didn’t resist the hug- he never had been one to turn away affection. “It’s okay, I’m here.” 

Klaus accepted the affection easily. It wasn’t often he saw his siblings (minus Ben, who he couldn’t seem to lose- _except now, apparently_ ). And Diego wasn’t usually one for affection. Diego gave nice hugs. He was strong, and smelt nice- he was just overall comforting. Klaus felt protected in his brother’s arms, he always had, since that one time Diego had wrapped around him, hushing him quietly, as Klaus cried after falling while running away from a particularly scary ghost when he was six. 

Diego held a level of safety for Klaus. Just being in the room with him made things seem better. Of course, there were still ghosts hanging around, because sadly, he was sobering up even more then he already was, but Klaus believed Diego would protect him. 

Diego led his brother into his small apartment. It wasn’t nice or anything, but it was home and he adored the freedom that came with it. Diego fell back on the couch, pulling Klaus with him and letting his brother nuzzle and curl into his side. 

Klaus had always been the affectionate sibling. He constantly wanted reassurance, and was always looking for innocent touches. He liked being held and a lot of the time wouldn’t sleep by himself in his own room. Five and Diego had always been his siblings of choice to curl up with. 

Five didn’t really care that Klaus was in the bed with him, he’d simply let Klaus curl himself around him and sleep like nothing was different. Diego didn’t mind comforting his brother when he was scared. This of course being after the death of Ben, since Klaus and Ben had always been super close. 

The two sat, Diego just rubbing Klaus’ back carefully. He didn’t know if he was hurt anywhere else other than the physical injuries he could see. Klaus was slowly calming down. He was sobering up, and his aches and injuries were getting worse with each minute of sobriety. 

Klaus managed to get his breathing under control, as well as dry his tears. He didn’t know how long he sat with Diego- it was just too nice to think about things like that, when he could just think of how warm and secure he felt after being alone for so long (you can’t hug ghosts, sorry, Ben) 

“You don’t have to tell me what happened, but I’m going to patch you up, okay?” Diego said finally, waiting for Klaus to pull away before standing up to grab medical items he had around the small apartment. 

Diego worked slowly, making sure to clean and disinfect everything before applying bandages to the areas he could. Diego assumed his brother had a mild concussion, because of the head wound, but he was obviously pretty fine right now, so he didn’t worry too much. 

“I was at a Rave,” Klaus explained into the silence as Diego worked, his head was rested back against the couch and his eyes trained on one spot on the ceiling to avoid looking around at all his unwanted guests. “Ben was with me,” He added thoughtfully, turning his glance to Diego. Diego glanced up, but looked back down just as fast. 

Klaus didn’t understand that reaction. He got it from all his siblings when he mentioned Ben being around. They knew he could see and communicate with the dead, so why was it so hard to accept that he’d do the same for their _brother_. 

When Diego was finally finished, he stood to return his supplies to their spots. Diego came back a few minutes later, nudging Klaus who had shut his eyes to block out the ghosts. 

“Hmm?” Klaus slivered his eyes open to look at Diego. In his brother’s hand were two ibuprofen pills and the other a mug of coffee. Klaus took both gratefully, knocking back the pills with a sip of coffee. It was made exactly as he liked it and he was slightly surprised Diego still remembered. Diego sat himself back on the couch after grabbing his own coffee from the kitchen, pulling Klaus into his side and wrapping his arm around his brother’s shoulders. 

“I got beat up,” Klaus told his coffee, avoiding looking at his brother, “it was like three against one- and you know me, I’m not exactly a fighter.” Diego laughed lightly, lifting Klaus’ bandaged hand and running his thumb over the cotton covered knuckles. 

“I think you got a few good hits in. You wouldn’t have banged up knuckles if you didn’t.” 

“Sure, but they totally won,” Klaus laughed. He smiled lightly, sinking into the comfort of the couch. It was nice just sitting with Diego. Having coffee and some much-needed human contact. 

“Rave, huh?” Diego inquired, raising an eyebrow in interest. 

“Yea, you know- Intoxication keeps the unwanted guests at bay,” Klaus grinned, “I don’t know where Ben went though. I lost him after my third shot of tequila and haven’t seen him since. He’s usually with me when I wake up- guardian angel or some stupid shit.” Klaus sighed, letting his head fall back against Diego’s arm. 

“He’ll resurface, he always does.” 

“Yeah, he always does.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, loosely based an a writing prompt I saw on Pintrest (a dialogue prompt). I'm an innocent underage individual and everything written about the Rave and drinking I've seen in movies and TV- not sure if it's up to realistic standards?
> 
> I liked writing it, so I hope you liked reading it!
> 
> Feedback is always good :)


End file.
